


imma hurt you real good

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine isn't going to let Sebastian go that easily. (prompt #29: badboy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	imma hurt you real good

It started with the little things, as they always do. Sebastian didn’t like tasting the nicotine on Blaine’s tongue when they kissed, and Blaine was sick of getting sidelined for lacrosse practice. Sebastian didn’t like that Blaine tried to use him as a pillow during Glee club rehearsal, and Blaine couldn’t stand Sebastian’s  _no bare feet in bed_  rule.

 

“Just you wait, Sebastian Smythe,” Blaine had hissed through gritted teeth, the finale to one of their last arguments, concerning the latter. “You’ll be carting me off to the ER, needing my feet amputated because they got too warm overnight, all because  _you_  made me wear socks to bed!”

 

He’d emphasised it with a pointed jab on his finger to Sebastian’s chest, before huffing and storming from the room. He’d even considered burning all his socks outside of Sebastian’s bedroom window, purely out of spite.

 

The little things reached their climax, one Wednesday afternoon, as the rain drizzled down outside the window, coating the town in a hazy, grey glow. Blaine knew Sebastian had lacrosse practice after school, and rather than wait around on his bike outside the field until he was done, he’d gone ahead to his boyfriend’s house, armed with the spare key. Drizzle really was  _not_  good for his hair. 

 

Letting himself in was easy enough, and the house quiet, with Sebastian’s parents both at work until later in the evening. It was like a second home to Blaine, in some ways. More welcoming than his own, anyway, even if Mr and Mrs Smythe had taken a little time to warm up to him. Something about the fact that he was the first boy Sebastian had ever brought home, however, had been enough to make them give him a chance. Which was almost more than his own parents had ever done.

 

Blaine didn’t see them often, his parents. All three of them worked in tandem, making excuses around one another to make sure that paths were never really inclined to cross. Maybe if Cooper, his older brother, hadn’t moved away, things wouldn’t have gotten like they did. But Blaine’s parents had never approved of his life choices, anyway. First it was the boys, a fact Blaine couldn’t even change about himself even if he’d wanted to. Then, it became the drinking, the smoking, the partying, the bike.

 

After a while, the arguments became futile, and Blaine distanced himself appropriately. That was around the same time that Sebastian transferred to McKinley, thus serving as an appropriate distraction.

 

But back to that Wednesday. A myriad of ridiculous puns regarding the day’s connotations came to Blaine’s mind as his feet thumped their way up the staircase, fingertips trailing over the oak bannister, a smile on his lips. He was sure there was something he could use, especially once Sebastian arrived home, to find him spread out on his bed as he intended to be.

 

He’d timed it perfectly, in fact, as he discovered a little later on. By the time he heard the click of the lock downstairs, he was comfortably situated on Sebastian’s bed, clad in only one of his spare lacrosse jerseys, the material swooping down low over his hips. His thighs were splayed wide, body propped up on his elbows, the length of his cock pushing up suggestively against the jersey. Anticipation crept up the inside of his thighs as he listened to his boyfriend taking the stairs two at a time, making goosebumps rise against the skin.

 

Sebastian walked through the door, his expression impassive, a sigh leaving his lips. But it wasn’t the kind of sigh that Blaine was used to, or had expected in that moment. Sebastian’s sighs were often breathy, a fleeting noise from the back of his throat that made Blaine’s eyes roll back into his head more often than not.

 

That was not one of those sighs. 

 

“I’m exhausted, B,” Sebastian murmured, shrugging his kit bag off of his shoulder and moving to snap the light on to his ensuite bathroom. “Maybe later?”

 

And that was it.  _Maybe later._  Two words and Blaine couldn’t take it anymore, and Sebastian couldn’t find the will to try and make him stop. 

 

Blaine didn’t show up at school the next day, or the day after that. Tina called twice, accused him of wallowing, and the promptly hung up when all she got was snark and snipe back in return.

 

Ten days passed, of drinking, of hazy clubs and dirty sheets. But nothing really seemed to fill the gap that Sebastian had left, gaping inside of him, his chest ripped open and bare for the world to see. He felt like he had a sign hanging over his head:  _recently heartbroken, handle with care_. Flashing neon pink, glaring and unwanted.

 

On the tenth day, he got his tongue pierced, wondering if the small jolt of pain would be enough to make him feel something new, something different. And to some degree, it worked. But to a large degree, it left him unable to talk properly for three days as the swelling died down, so he took another couple of days to himself. 

 

He picked up his guitar, and put it down again. He turned the water on to shower, and then stood and watched it pour down from the dry side of the glass. He called Sebastian’s cell, once, twice, three times, and hung up every time he heard the click that told him they were connected.

 

On day fifteen, Blaine returned to McKinley. 

 

It couldn’t have only been a fortnight, Blaine reasoned, as he pushed his way down the corridor, that seemed so strikingly unfamiliar to him. Cold and uninviting, the memories he shared with Sebastian in those halls like a dull weight against his chest. 

 

He turned the corridor, his feet coming to a squeaking stop as his eyes made contact with Sebastian’s lean form. He was leaning back against his locker, book tucked under his arm, his other hand in his pocket. He was smiling,  _laughing_ , the corners of his eyes crinkled up in a way that only Blaine used to ever be able to achieve. 

 

The boy he was talking to was a little shorter than Sebastian, but not much. Muscular and built in a way that Blaine could never even hope to be, his biceps pressed against the material of his button up shirt, one arm propped up next to Sebastian’s head. 

 

“I was going to warn you about that,” Tina said briskly, as she drew up at his side. “If you’d toned down the sass on the phone.”  
Blaine felt like there were little flies in his head, buzzing around, making him unable to hear properly, to even think properly. “Who is he?” he asked quietly, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

 

“Hunter Clarington,” Tina started, steering him forcefully in the opposite direction towards their homeroom, a firm hand tucked around the crook of his elbow. “Transfer student from some military academy. Apparently he got kicked out for using steroids, but they let him on the swim team here, so I don’t know if that’s true.”

 

Blaine clicked the metal ball of his piercing off the backs of his front teeth, his feet moving on autopilot as he slumped down into his usual seat in their class. “And where does Bas come into this?” He winced as he said the nickname, mumbling a  _Sebastian_  under his breath as he slid down further into his seat.

 

Tina shrugged. “I think they have some classes together.” She paused, pursing her lips together for a moment. “Sebastian said he was going to try and bring him to Glee club today.” 

 

“How peachy,” Blaine muttered, kicking the toe of his boot absentmindedly off the leg of the chair in front of him. He didn’t know whether it was the sight of Sebastian with someone new that kicked off the churn in his gut, or whether it was just seeing him at all. In Blaine’s mind, Sebastian was still so inherently  _his_ , and what if he’d overreacted? What if their fights had just been a need for space, not a need for something new?

 

If there was one thing Blaine Anderson knew, it was that he’d be damned if he lost Sebastian to a preppy, muscled, possibly drug-using military  _brat_  with a haircut that made him look like he belonged in a Broadway show.

 

“Good,” Blaine grinned at Tina, his smile only widening at his friend’s bemused expression. “I have something prepared for today, and I would  _hate_  for Hunter to miss it.”

 

*

 

Sebastian didn’t so much as bat an eyelid when he walked through the door, the curve of his long neck turned towards where Hunter was sitting at his side, revealing that line of freckles that Blaine knew so well. He had explored every single one of them with the tips of his fingers, with the tip of tongue, with the press of his lips. 

 

_His Sebastian._

 

“Blaine’s going to kick us off today,” Mr Schuester called out over the group, quietening the idle noise of chatter down to a hush as the band started up.   
He slipped his jacket off and over his shoulders as the beat kicked in, his foot mapping it out against the grimy floor.

 

_So hot  
_ _Out the box  
_ _Can you pick up the pace?  
_ _Turn it up,  
_ _Heat it up  
_ _I need to be entertained  
_ _Push the limit  
_ _Are you with it?  
_ _Baby, don't be afraid  
_ _I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

 

_Let's go  
_ _It's my show  
_ _Baby, do what I say  
_ _Don't trip off the glitz  
_ _That I'm gonna display  
_ _I told ya  
_ _I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
_ _Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

 

Blaine kept his gaze down for the first verse, his hips moving to the rhythm as he sang, drawing the group in. It was a performance for Sebastian, mainly, yes, but he couldn’t help but try and seduce the entire audience as he flicked his head up, a cheeky smile on his lips and a fire in his eyes.

 

_No escaping when I start  
_ _Once I'm in I own your heart  
_ _There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
_ _So hold on until it's over_

 

He stalked forward towards Sebastian’s chair, dropping down to the floor and gazing up at him hotly, hands sliding over his own thighs. 

 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
_ _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
_ _'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment  
_ _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
_ _'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
_ _But I'm about to turn up the heat  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

Blaine let out a chuckle of laughter as he stood up again, picking up the pace of his dance moves as he sung, but his eyes never left Sebastian. The way his eyelashes flickered a little, the curve of his throat bobbing as he swallowed - it spurred Blaine on, knowing that he was getting to him at least a little. 

 

_It's alright  
_ _You'll be fine  
_ _Baby, I'm in control  
_ _Take the pain  
_ _Take the pleasure  
_ _I'm the master of both  
_ _Close your eyes  
_ _Not your mind  
_ _Let me into your soul  
_ _I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

 

_No escaping when I start  
_ _Once I'm in I own your heart  
_ _There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
_ _So hold on until it's over_

 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
_ _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
_ _'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
_ _'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
_ _Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

_Oh oh...  
_ _Oh oh...  
_ _Entertainment...  
_ _Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment..._

 

_Oooohhh...  
_ _Do you like what you see?  
_ _Wooooaaaahhhh...  
_ _Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam_

 

Blaine cast Hunter a look, one eyebrow cocked as if in challenge, before his body moved back over to Sebastian, as if drawn by a magnet, hands locking down forcefully onto the back of his chair. His breath was hitting hot over Sebastian’s face, pushing into his personal space, never once letting up.

 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
_ _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
_ _'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
_ _'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
_ _Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
_ _I'm here for your entertainment_

 

He finished up to a round of applause from his fellow teammates - even if their teacher looked a little shellshocked at what he’d just witnessed. Blaine gave a mock bow, flashing Sebastian a wink before forcing a spare chair in between where him and Hunter were sitting.

 

“I really hope you consider joining us,” he said sweetly to Hunter, giving his shoulder a condescending pat before swinging his arm around the back of Sebastian’s chair, and folding his ankles over each other.

 

*

 

“You- cannot- just-” Sebastian broke up with a groan, his body arching into Blaine’s as the door to the janitor’s closet clicked shut behind them. “For fuck’s  _sake_ , Blaine, you are such an asshole.”

 

“I plan on giving you a very good apology,” Blaine whispered, his hands hot against Sebastian’s hips as he pressed their lips together, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth.

 

Sebastian groaned and then paused, wrenching his face away and gripping Blaine’s chin roughly with one hand. He pushed his mouth open with his thumb against Blaine’s lower lip, tilting his head to catch sight of the silver stud in his mouth.

 

“Well, that’s new,” Sebastian commented with a snort, eyeing it up in the low light of the closet with something between intrigue and disdain.  
Blaine tore his face out of his grasp, dropping to his knees, hands tugging at Sebastian’s belt. He grinned up at him, clicking the piercing once off the roof of his mouth. “Just wait until you see what it can do, baby.”


End file.
